


Don’t Mess With Danny

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori makes the mistake of bad mouthing Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Mess With Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 2 ep: "Ka Iwi Kapu" (Sacred Bones).

“I feel sorry for Danny’s kid,” Lori said. “He’s not exactly the best dad around.”

Steve stomped on the brake too hard as they pulled up to a stop sign. He threw the car into neutral and whipped around to scowl at her. “What did you say?”

“Whoa, calm down, cowboy.” She rubbed at her shoulder where the seatbelt pulled too tight. “I said, I feel sorry for Danny’s daughter. Sure, he means well, but he’s not doing a very good job. He took her trick or treating at a freakin’ hotel-”

“Shut up,” Steve snapped. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He’d invited Danny to bring Grace to his neighbourhood to trick or treat. Danny ended up confessing that he only had Grace for half an hour on Halloween night before he had to take her home. Shared custody was a bitch on holidays. Danny would take what he could get when it came to Grace.

Lori rolled her eyes and huffed. “Everyone talks about how much Danny loves his daughter and I get that, but-”

“There is no but!” Steve slapped the steering wheel and Lori jumped in her seat.

Steve knew Danny. If he overheard Lori talking like that, then it would eat away at him. Steve wasn’t willing to risk that happening. Danny was already too hard on himself and didn’t need any more guilt.

“Nothing is more important to Danno than Grace. Listen up, Malibu Barbie, you’ve got some nerve, effrontery, bollocks, call it what you will talking like that about Danny. You don’t know him.”

“He’s not even here. Danno-”

“Don’t call him Danno, either. Don’t mess with Danny. Don’t talk behind his back. Just don’t.”

Tense silence stretched out in the car.

“Jeez, sensitive much?” Lori asked, looking out the passenger’s side window.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. He officially hated driving around with her and missed Danny at his side. She wasn’t fitting into his team no matter how hard she tried. Despite her supposed ability to read people, the harder Lori tried to fit in, the more she alienated herself.

“I don’t care what the paper pushers say,” Steve said. “This is my team. Don’t mess with Danny. Consider that your top guiding principle after don’t get yourself or others killed.”

She bit her bottom lip and then muttered, “He means a lot to you.”

Steve revved the engine and took off down the road. “You’ve got no idea.”

END.


End file.
